


Sunburn

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla has sunburn, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Nurse Laura, just a short fluffy oneshot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets sunburn, and Laura plays nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

“I told you that your skin was too sensitive to not be wearing any sunscreen, plus wearing black doesn’t help.” Laura scolded as they reached their room. 

Carmilla trudged behind her, pouting. “I’ve felt a lot worse, cupcake.” She grumbled.

Laura rolled her eyes, “No need to whip out the Cullen card, you brood enough as it is.” She unlocked their door, smiling to herself. She was pretty proud of that one.

Carmilla ignored her, walking over to her bed and flopping down on top, immediately standing up when she felt the sting. “Bloody hell!”

Laura pulled the first aid kit her father had sent her out from under her bed and grabbed the Calamine lotion. “Take your shirt off.”

“Bossy.”

“You should’ve listened.” The shorter girl chastised as she moved closer to her girlfriend. “Hold still.”

“I didn’t think we would be gone long.” Carmilla huffed. Laura had only wanted to get an iced hot chocolate, never in her proposal to venture out of the dorm halls, did she mention that she wanted to take a walk around the lake on campus.

Carmilla closed her eyes, contempt with Laura’s soothing touch as she spread the almost cold lotion across her burning skin. 

Laura smirked when she heard her girlfriend purring as she rubbed the lotion into her shoulders and arms. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before pulling back. “I think I got all of it.” Carmilla had worn jeans, so she wasn’t worried about her legs.

The vampire opened her eyes slowly, “Can I lay down now?”

Laura nodded, “It’s still going to hurt, so maybe just not throw yourself down like you normally do.”

Carmilla nodded, she didn’t want to ask to cuddle though, after all she was usually the little spoon and it was just embarrassing to ask.

Laura grinned as if she could hear her girlfriend’s thoughts. “I’ll lay with you as soon as I get a shower.”

Carmilla turned away, smiling to herself as she laid down. She could put up with the sunburn if it meant she had Laura to help nurse her back to health, or as close to it as she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick oneshot I thought of after seeing a kid in my trig class looking like a lobster. Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
